1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a novel adjustable rack apparatus. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a device for use in sewing trouser pieces, being affixed during use on one side of the work platform of a sewing machine to hold a stacked plurality of material while one or more of them are being sewn. The adjustability provided by the subject rack apparatus is superior to that of any such apparatus known in the prior art, making easier the given sewing task.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sewing machines are widely used in the sewing and finishing of various parts of all kinds of garments, parts such as trouser hems, shirt collars and cuffs, etc. in sewing plants, as in most manufacturing plants, efficiency in production is of paramount importance. Thus, the suitability and convenience of sewing machine use to each sewing machine operator are important factors. In the sewing of trouser pieces, the trouser pieces to be sequentially sewn are generally stacked for storage and transfer. The trouser pieces are continually unpacked for sewing at each work station and packed again in such stacks for transfer to another working station. In a typical trouser manufacturing process, a worker fetches a bundle of trouser pieces for sewing, sews each trouser piece, then packs the sewn trouser pieces for another sewing station, the steps being repeated again and again. For optimum efficiency, it is important that these stacks of trouser pieces not be disturbed.
In practice, the sewing process is not facilitated, but actually constrained, by the typical work platform of a prior art sewing machine, largely due to its fixed configuration and plain structure. Insufficient means are provided for properly supporting the stacked trouser pieces while they are being sewn. The trouser pieces in a given stack are typically sewn piece-by-piece. Given that the work is required to be performed both rapidly and precisely, the trouser pieces are very often disordered or dropped, detrimentally affecting subsequent processes.